Boss Fight: Lewis Legend
The fifth boss in the game Lollipop Chainsaw ''is against Lewis Legend. It takes place in The Catacombs just right under the Cathedral.__FORCETOC__ Locations 'The Catacombs The Catacombs is a large underground arena, that is consistently colored shades of brown and black. Small headlights over the Catacombs provide small spotlights and visibility for the player. There appears to be a large podium designated for Swan and odd gold, skull king logos around the sides of the arena. Brown columns designed to resemble a stack of skulls are centered around Catacombs, which also presumably provide support for a field of energy to prevent the player from escaping in Phase 1. '''Physical Changes During Phase 1, the player will be surrounded in a circular stage, protected by a purple, glowing, energy field. For odd reasons this will disappear during a cutscene. But during the next phase the energy fields becomes non-existent. Large skeletal bones also frequently appear around the stage. Starting the Second Phase the area becomes much brighter, and stacked columns in the background can get destroyed at certain times. Phases 'Phase 1 ' Lewis Legend will begin the boss fight, by cycling around the arena, while Juliet is left to defend herself within the circle of the Catacombs. Lewis will repeatedly shot Juliet with his Guitar Gun, while Juliet must fend off zombies that are rising from the ground. Lewis will frequently strike or play inside boundaries of the arena, giving Juliet a chance to bring damage to him. Once put to his weakest, he will go outside the arena to prepare to strike Juliet with the use of his Guitar. This will cause him to fall of the bike, weakening him and leaving him vulnerable to defeat. Juliet will go to him and will start to saw off his legs. 'Phase 2' Once Juliet saws of Lewis' Legs, Lewis will activate the mech form of his bike, creating an ultra-powerful, elephant-like mechanical robot. As an advanced form, the mech form will begin to do several threatening attacks towards Juliet. It will charge, attack with its saw from a far distance, stomp her, and shoot her while cycling from a distance that the player cannot reach. Juliet will then saw its left leg, but this will not cause it to detach nor will it cause a disadvantage to Lewis. A quarter of energy will be seen regenerated on Lewis' health bar, in which Juliet must saw off its right leg, causing to fall. 'Phase 3' Lewis will improvise his vehicle so that he can contiune his battle with Juliet. During this phase, he is not as menacing, but can still use very powerful attacks towards Juliet. Lewis can no longer stomp Juliet, but can now spin, causing the arms of his vehicle to hit her. Once weakened Juliet will saw off his vehicle's right arm, preventing any melee attacks to reoccur. His health will regenerate a quater of the way, at which when weakened again, the player will saw off the left arm, preventing his chaingun from harming Juliet from a far distance. During the last part, with another quarter of energy to eliminate, Juliet must saw off the head of his vehicle in order to progress to the next stage. 'Phase 4' Lewis will resort to his last improvisation by using only his Guitar and create a ribcage-like protector with his bike. He will now blast orange colored missiles and scatter bombs around the area as a last line of defense. Once Juliet weakens him, she will slice him in half, by slicing his left color bone to the rest of his body diagonally, also destroying his bike. Lewis Legend will scream in extreme pain before dying within a cloudy explosion. Trivia *This is the longest boss fight in the game, as opposed to Josey's and Killabilly's being the shortest. *For an odd reason, during the boss fight, a high-pitched voice will be commonly heard screaming "KILL IT!". It is unknown who this voice belongs to as the characters present in the fight are primarily male, with Juliet being the exception. It can be assumed that this may be Juliet, expressing her irritation with an unrecognizable voice. *During early parts of the boss fight, the background's mystical barrier will disappear and reappear in between cutscenes. *At the Cathedral, the Catacombs appears to have a smaller distance from above, but despite this, it takes Juliet longer to reach it. *When Juliet reaches the Catacombs, there are no signs of rubble that was destroyed in order to reach there. *He and Mariska are the only ones who will regenerate health, when the player fails to strike in a certain amount of time. Gallery 'Phase 1' Into the Gates.png|Juliet jumping to The Catacombs Catacombs Reached.png|Juliet at the Catacombs Hellish Lewis.png|An approaching Lewis Hotwheels.png|Lewis' Bike Cool Yes Lewis.png|''"The Rockn' Roller Zombie"'' Let the Battle Begin.png|Let the Battle begin! BossFightLewis1.png|A rushing Lewis BossFightLewis2.png|Guitar Bullets BossFightLewis6.png|Guitar Blasts BossFightLewis3.png|First Strike BossFightLewis5.png|A weakened Lewis BossFightLewis4.png|First Finishing Strike 'Phase 2' Lewis4.jpg|A flying Lewis Lollipop-chainsaw-009.jpg|A provoked Lewis Lollipop-chainsaw-010.jpg|The Mech Form BossFightLewis15.png|Electrical Saw BossFightLewis7.png|Saw Strike BossFightLewis14.png|Second Strike BossFightLewis8.png|Elephant Stomp BossFightLewis9.png|Chaingun Blast BossFightLewis10.png|A stunned Ellyphant BossFightLewis11.png|Third Strike BossFightLewis12.png|A recently harmed Ellyphant BossFightLewis13.png|The Ellyphant has been tamed 'Phase 3' BossFigthLewis16.png|The Ellyphant continues BossFightLewis18.png|The Ellyphant about to stampede BossFightLewis17.png|Arsenal Spin BossFightLewis19.png|Fourth Strike BossFightLewis20.png|Fifth Strike BossFightLewis21.png|Sixth Strike 'Phase 4' Headless Ellyphant.png|A headless Ellyphant Skeleton Mode.png|Skeleton Mode MissilesType1.png|Guitar Missile MissileType2.png|Explosives MissileType3.png|Missile Variety FinishingStrikeLewis.png|The seventh and final strike 'Aftermath' Die Lewis.png|A screaming Lewis A defeated Lewis.png|A lot of shaking is going on Die Lewis2.png|''Nosferatu'' Brand Die Lewis3.png|Explosions! Die Lewis4.png|Meus Vita, Rege... Die Lewis5.png|...Pro Nefario Coepto! See Also * Lewis Legend Walkthrough Videos Category:Bosses Category:Boss Fights